forever always
by Life Is Like An Hourglass
Summary: Kagome/Notis kagome doesn't know how she got here but she wouldn't change anything in the world now that she has noctis.
1. A new world

**first fanfiction please give me all the critism you got.I don't want someone to say they like my story when they don't.**

**AN: I actually went back and recently corrected some mistakes a reviewer called "critique"pointed out I hope there fixed and the story is better to read now.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed, put this story on thier favorite list can someone explain to me what it means to have a story on your alert list. Oh a please leave a review on this story if you like it.**

**Disclaimer:don't own inuyasha or final fantasy versus XIII**

**PAIRING:KAGOME/NOCTIS**

Forever Always

"Noctis!"

Noctis looked up in time to see a black blur before finding himself on the ground, looking down to see black hair with a blue hue.

instantly he knows who it is, "kagome" Noctis said smiling his dark blue eyes girl known as kagome lifted her head of his chest to look up at him with ocean blue eyes."you guys are finally back" kagome said smiling.

"how was your day" Noctis asked after standing up helping her with his hand offered.

"it was so boring with out you guys here" kagome said pouting "but it doesn't matter know because your back!" kagome said smiling again. Leaning up to give him a light kiss Noctis smiled again pulling back from the kiss remebering how he and kagome met.

**FLASH BACK**

KAGOME POV

Kagome glanced around as she walked through the allyway, she didn't know how she came here or where she was as for that matter. She remembered finishing of naraku and making a wish on the jewel for everyone afected by his greed to be given the lives they deserved.

Smiling at the memory of what happened, Sango got her brother backe and the whole demon slayer village came back to life. Her and Miroku got married before the final battle, Sippho got his parents and inuyasha, finally got over the puppy love she felt for him and know viewed him as a brother. Sesshomaru took a liking to her witch was very hard considering it's sesshomaru the king of icyness and decided to train her. Two years of back breaking training she was able to take care of herself, to the point that sesshomaru would trust her with his life.

Her eyes went soft at the thought of the great demon she thought of as a her head at the thought of her friends frim the past she put her hand on the sword on her hip a gift from sesshomaru and listened to the sound of footsteps not far from behind her. It was not good to make suspicions so soon but it would be good to stay the foot steps quickin she quickened her pace. Turning a corner she realized she was trapped.

"hehehe no where to run girly" said a deep voice behind her. Turining around she saw ten guys all of them look like thugs, and none of them loked nice. Her eyes narrowed slightly tensing up more and more as the thugs closed in on her. Before even pulling out her sword the thugs all fell unconsious, blinking thinking what just happened a voice snapped her out of her confusion.

"Are you allright miss" the voice up she saw a man a with light brown hair and glasses wearing a suit said.

"Yes" kagome said still a little shocked that the thugs where knocked out so to her left she saw a bulkier man with long dark brown hair and a scar on the left side of his face wielding a long two-hand to her right she saw blond-haired man carrying a shotgun.

"are you hurt" the man with glasses said

"no, kagome replied "thank you but i have to get going" she had to to figure out where she was anyway.

"oh okay then" the guy with the glasses said shocked that she would be so calm after seeing ten guys being knocked unconsious.

Walking past him her eyes landed on a boy with short spiky black hair and deep dark blue eyes connected with each other before she completly walked past him."hey wait" looking toward the voice she saw it was the blond.

"where did you get that sword kinda looks expensive if you ask me" the blond said looking at her down she understood what he meant her sword really did look expensive. Expect sesshomaru to go over the top with everything.

"An old friend of mind gave it to me" she told the blond looking at him cautiously, just because they saved her didn't mean she would let her guard down.

"what your name anyway?" the blond asked her. "It's polite to give your name first" she said.

"i like her" The man with long brown hair said smirking at her." My names Prompto " the blond said.

"kagome" she replied.

END FLASH BACK

After telling them who she was she found out the other three mens names Ignis the glasses guy, Gladiolus long brown haired guy, and Notis the spicky haired offered to take her home but she told them she didn't have a home or even knew where she was. They were confused so she told them about everything the jewel naraku everything. It wasn't like she had anything to lose.

After tellng them that every single one of them where shocked. Strangely it was Noctis who offered her a place to stay since he was quiet the entire time. So after every one got there bearing witch wasn't much all of them got into a expensive looking car. Kagome was confused at this the place she was at know looked similiar to where she lived but looked as if fighting was regular.

"where are we any way" kagome asked

"were in Vallis Acerba "gladious said to her "the outside to lucis kingdom

"oh" kagome said satisfied with the answer.

"Were here" ignis said from his spot in the driver seat kagoem looked out the car window to look at where here was to see a modern looking palace. Staring in awe at the building she didn't notice the others gettting out of the car until prompto told her he would show her where she would be staying. So here she was lost in a huge building trying to find the door she hoped it was the kitchen but to her dissapointment it was not but a balcony like windowed hall comening to th efront of the window she marvoled at how beatiful it was.

"what are your doing up"a voice said behind around rapidly her ocean blue eyes settled on the boy from the car who was silent the whole car ride.

"i kinda couldn't" sleep Kagome said pausing before continuing "i was looking for the kitchen you know running from thugs a explaining things in one day can make a girl hungry".

A small smile appeared on his face before replying "i can show you to the kitchen if you want".

"Thank you,but could can we wait i kinda like it here" Kagome said looking at him.

And that how both of them spent twenty minutes doing with Kagome answering questions about Noctis and him doing the same with her. All of a sudden Kagome yawned "i guess that's my cue to go back to bed...oh...thank you for trying to help me noctis, but i'm not hungry anymore goodnight".

"Goodnight" noctis said his eyes lingering on her retreating form before going back to the window."Noctis"he heard kagome say looking back to look at her.

"lets do this again, okay" Kagome said smiling.

"yeah" Notis said giving her his own that kaogme left to her room.

Over the months kagome's been at lucis kingdom she learned that Noctis was the prince of the kingdom and the last heir to a dynasty ruling over the last kingdom to control got along well with Ignas,Gladious,and Prompto and considered them her best friends but when it came to Noctis her heart softened at the thought of midnight talks had helped them

with there feelings for each other, and after a month of talking and teasing from the guys Noctis admitted to kagome that he loved her and only in shock of hearing him say that said she loved him too and that's where they had their first kiss.

Kagome looked up at Noctis as he leaned in for another kiss and realized that no matter what nothing would tear them apart, they where together forever.

**AN: don't you just love happy endings 'sniffles'. Know that I got that out lets get serious. Remember to leave a review if you like and check out my other fic 'A new beginning' coming soon to theaters. Jk... Anywayyy remember to check it out. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note! Sorry no updates

Okay people of the world currently I have an idea and I just want want your opinions on it it just popped up not to long ago and has been really grating at my head I just want your opinion on it so go check out the profile if your intersted and it has the current news that is going on also! :)


End file.
